The present invention relates to improvements in multi-media systems and displays, typically including audio and visual components.
Multi-media systems are known as devices able to present information from a variety of information sources, such as computer displays, video displays, synthesized music, pre-recorded audio, etc., in a synchronized manner. One of the general decisions to be made in multi-media development is how to coordinate the various information sources in order to form a coherent, and aesthetically pleasing format. Typical prior art multi-media systems control and coordinate their various inputs using a computer program. The computer, then, is in charge of "making decisions" as to what is to be included in a display. But, when the visual or audio programming to be played is recorded on a tape or video disk, the computer does not have data concerning the recording unless it is separately supplied to the computer as another database or the like. This adds to the cost and complexity of the system, since the separate database must be created and manipulated. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a multi-media control apparatus and methodology for controlling various inputs other than by a computer control.